


WANTED: MUST LOVE CATS

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidoh places an ad in the paper for the perfect man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WANTED: MUST LOVE CATS

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.
> 
> The "ad" in question, and I guess the whole story really, came about because there is a belt out there that has this very same ad on it as part of the printing.

Kaidoh looked over the as a final time and still couldn't understand why the woman at the desk kept smiling inanely at him and giggling under her breath. Surely it wasn't the M. The world had pretty much gotten over thinking homosexuality was somehow wrong. "Print it like that," Kaidoh said.

"Oh, but you've got another line for the price you're paying! Or you could choose a piece of clipart!"

Kaidoh's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Fine. *You* choose a piece of clipart for me... a cat... a cute one." He paid his fees as quickly as possible and left. He was only here because of Momo. That dumbass liked to get his riled up until he said something stupid and then wouldn't let Kaidoh back out of it. If he'd known what would happen, he never would have shouted at Momo that he'd rather place a wanted as then have Momo set him up on another blind date. At 22, he was getting tired of dating like a high school kid. But, there was always a chance that he could meet someone through this as. He did, after all, put all of the important things in:

WANTED: SM who works out  
& loves to cook gourmet meals  
MUST LOVE CATS  
Call 555-1235

It was two days down the line before Kaidoh received his first phone call. "Hello?"

"Hello. I'm calling about the personal ad that you placed."

"Ah..." Kaidoh swallowed. "Yes, hello. I'm assuming you meet all of the criteria in the ad."

"Yeah. I goto the gym every day and I specialize in Korean cuisine."

"And you love cats?"

"Oh, yeah! I especially like them stir-fried with vege-" Kaidoh hung up the phone, clutched his heart, and went to cuddle with his cat.

The next day, Kaidoh got another call and after fumbling with the conversation for a few moments, agreed to meet the man in a park. Kaidoh ran there regularly and knew just where to run if he happened to need to get away.

He went to sit on the bench he'd specified and noticed that it looked like his date was already there. He recalled the description his date had given him over the phone: tall, well-built, short dark hair, and glasses. This guy fit the bill. Kaidoh sat next to him and watched him lifting his legs one at a time. "Why are you doing that?" Kaidoh asked the other man.

The man pulled up one pant leg to reveal an ankle weight. "It's a good workout."

"I hope you're not just doing that to impress me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Exactly," said Kaidoh. "So, do you want to go out to eat?"

The man smiled. "Can we at least exchange names first?"

Kaidoh smiled back as he realized that he had forgotten to do this during the telephone call. "Kaidoh Kaoru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The other man stood. "Inui Sadaharu. The pleasure's mine."

Sighing in relief, Kaidoh stood up next to him. "Where should we go?"

"Are we going dutch?"

"I suppose."

Inui looked around. "How about La Florentina? It's still lunch time, so it's cheaper than it is during dinner."

"That sounds wonderful." They walked side-by-side to the restaurant except when a tall man knocked into Kaidoh as he ran across the grass. Inui helped Kaidoh to his feet and they continued on their way.

When they entered La Florentina, the maitre d' looked at them in turn. "Inui! Kaidoh!"

They looked at each other and said in unison, "You know this guy?"

Inui answered first. "I used to be a chef here."

Kaidoh stored the information in his head. "I come here at least once a week for lunch. It's my favorite."

The maitre d' led them to their table and they sat and pored over the menu. "so, you like cats?"

"I didn't at first, but I grew to."

Kaidoh was enthralled. "Tell me all about it."

Inui told his story and Kaidoh listenedand commented and they ordered and ate and enjoyed each other'scompany. Kaidoh was suddenly glad to have Momo as a friend.

When they finished eating, they left. Kaidoh suddenly grabbed Inui's arm when the sunlight first glinted off of his glasses. "So you, maybe, want to come over to my place?"

After readjusting his eyes as they went wide at Kaidoh's remark, Inui nodded slightly. "I would honestly love to go to your place."

Kaidoh blushed. "Then follow me." They began to walk and quickly reached Kaidoh's house. He'd done well for himself in his real estate job and had gotten this house. It was cheap because it had been haunted, but Kaidoh had it purified by 20 exorcists before he actually moved in. Kaidoh let Inui follow him into the house and hung up his coat on the rack and took off his shoes, motioning for Inui to do the same. "Would you like a drink?"

Inui hung his coat up on the peg closest to Kaidoh's and put his shoes against the wall. "Do you mind if I pour? I've been bartending on the side for the past few years."

Kaidoh nodded and pointed toward the bar. "I'll take a rum and coke -- light ice." He sat down on the loveseat and looked up a Inui, not quite believing how forward he was being today. "So, you've been a bartender and a chef at my favorite restaurant. Where do you work now?"

Inui poured a vodka tonic for himself and carried the drinks over toward Kaidoh. In midstep, a bundle of fur raced across his path. He stumbled slightly and sloshed a bit of his vodka on his hand. Kaidoh couldn't help but watch as Inui brought his hand up to his mouth and darted his tongue out to gather the droplets from his skin. "Your cat, I presume?"

"Yeah, that's Ko," Kaidoh replied while motioning for Inui to take the seat next to him. "So, where do you work?"

Inui smiled brightly. "I'm a junior chemist for S Corporation."

"S Corporation? They pay really well, don't they?"

Inui flushed slightly and took a sip of his drink. "Yes... Yes, I suppose they do."He cleared his throat briefly. "And what do you do for a living?"

Kaidoh glanced around his house. "I'm in real estate."

"You must do a wonderful job of it."

"Oh, but I'm not very good with people. I think I make them uncomfortable."

Inui lightly put his hand on Kaidoh's wrist. "All evidence to the contrary. In fact, you make me feel like I can do just about anything."

Kaidoh took a somewhat stilted breath. "Can't you?"

"The story I told you earlier? That catgot left behind when my family and I moved. He'd been playing somewhere else in the neighborhood and I couldn't find him when we had to leave. I was fifteen years old and I cried for days because we couldn't find him. Our new house was only a few miles away, so I went there every day for a yearto look for him. But, I never did find him. That's something I've always been upset about; something I never could so."

Suddenly, something dashed into the roomand jumped onto the loveseat between Inui and Kaidoh. Inui's eyes went wide. "Byakko?" That cat nuzzled up against Inui's armand Kaidoh looked confused. "But, Byakko doesn't like any... oh my..." He put one hand on Inui's armand the other on Byakko to scratch behind his ears. "When I found Byakko three years ago, he had an old scratched up nametag on him. It had his name on one side and -"

"It said 'S' on the back, didn't it?" Inui let Byakko lick his fingers.

Kaidoh nodded and smiled brilliantly. "I can't believe all of this came about because you answered that silly little personal ad."

Inui's eyebrows quirked slightly. "Personal ad?"

Kaidoh looked momentarily ashen. "You didn't call me earlier today? But, I was supposed to meet someone matching your description --" He suddenly remembered the man who had run into him in the park. "Never mind. You fit the criteria. You work out, you cook gourmet meals, and you love cats and already know and love mine. It's got to be destiny."

Inui took a long sip of his drink. "I did wonder what made me come with you when you first asked. Destiny for perhaps explain it."

Kaidoh curled up his feet underneath him. "So, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Inui smiled. "I'd love to, but only in Byakko approvd."

Byakko proudly rumbled out a purr.

Kaidoh laughed and watched as Inui removed his glasses to reveal a gorgeous set of eyes. "Inui..."

"You said earlier that I could do anything... does that mean that I can kiss you?"

Kaidoh blushed furiously and Inui stroked his cheek lightly. "Please do."

Inui leaned across Byakko and calmly set his lips against Kaidoh's. Kaidoh could feel the steady thrum of Inui's heartbeat through his lip and he entwined his fingers with Inui's as they lay claim to each other. Byakko meowed happily and then the moment was interrupted when the phone rang.

Kaidoh reluctantly pulled away. "Hold on for just a moment, please." He picked up the phone quickly. "Hello?"

Momo's cheery voice answered. "Hey, moron. How did date number one go?"

"He didn't," Kaidoh answered.

Momo voiced his disapproval. "That sucks so much! Maybe the next one?"

"No... I mean he hasn't left yet."

"What?! Okay, call me later when he leaves... and it he doesn't, call me tomorrow before 10. Remember, one of my doramas starts then."

Momo hung up and Kaidoh put the phone down. "So, what are you going to make me for dinner?"

Inui smiled and pulled Kaidoh back down onto the couch. "Well, for starters, a lovely souffle --if you have all of the right stuff in your kitchen."

"If I don't, we can go shopping."

"You have an awful lot of faith in me."

Kaidoh smoothed out Byakko's fur. "That's because I know Byakko is watching out for us."

Inui stood up slowly. "Well then, do you want to help me take inventory of your kitchen?"

Kaidoh picked up Byakko in one hand and gave his other to Inui to help him up. When he was standing, he pressed a soft kiss to Inui's lips. "I'd love to."


End file.
